I Forgive You
by Queendom97
Summary: They say 'follow your heart'. But if your heart is in a million pieces, which piece do you follow?
1. Chapter 1

''Earth to Roman! What is he even staring at?'' Dean looked over at Seth.

 _''Who''_ Seth corrected him and pointed towards a direction. Dean turned to see a girl standing on the dance floor. She just stood there and even from where they sat, he could tell she wasn't enjoying herself. But he knew Roman; he was all for the innocent girls.

''Go talk to her!'' he shoved Roman against her but he twisted his way around; made a clear _no_.

''Fine, suit yourself. But to me it looks like she doesn't want anything else but to leave this place''

''Must be your soulmate'' Seth grinned as he banged Roman on the back and Roman cursed at them.

''Oh look, she's coming over; fate'' Dean smirked.

The girl indeed made her way towards them but she wasn't aiming them, she was headed for the bar.

''Something strong'' she said to the bartender and he turned to prepare her order. She picked up her phone and sighed before she slide it down again.

''Why aren't a pretty face like yours dancing?'' Dean leaned closer and she jerked in surprise. Her gaze observed them for a while before she turned to face the dance floor.

''Not my thing'' she replied.

''Here you go'' her drink arrived and she picked up her credit card. Roman stepped forward.

''I insist'' he placed a hand over his heart and she hesitated, then she nodded with a smile.

''Thank you'' she said as he paid for her drink. Seth and Dean chuckled at their gentleman.

''You know we were just about to leave, join us would you?'' Dean said. She placed the glass against her lips and tasted its content. Based on her face, they assumed that the bartender had done a good job.

''I don't even know you'' she said when the question seemed to hit her.

''How rude of us; Dean'' he reached for her hand and placed a kiss on top of it.

''Seth'' Seth winked at her and Roman rolled his eyes; he knew they were teasing him.

''I'm Roman, don't mind them; they're morons'' she giggled and he couldn't help but grin.

''I'm Caroline'' she said with a smile. _He seemed nice,_ she thought.

''Well, I do want to get out of here… but if so, we need to take my friend with us'' she continued.

''And where's your friend?'' Roman asked. Caroline pointed and their gazes followed her direction. They stopped by a girl who was standing on a table, with god know how many guys; dancing in a way they've never seen before. With other terms: the complete opposite of Caroline.

'' _T_ _hat's_ your friend?'' Roman raised his eyebrows.

''Dibs!'' Dean screamed.

''Fuck you I wasn't ready!'' Seth pushed him.

''Well too bad'' Dean pushed back.

''Your little…'' Seth was about to punch him when Roman stepped between.

''Let's get your friend huh?'' he said as he tried to control his embarrassing ones.

''Yeah, if it were that simple'' she sighed and shot the last of her drink before she placed it on the bar.

''Pray'' she said as she pressed herself towards the girl.

''Aria!'' she yelled and the girl screamed of joy when she saw her.

''There you are!'' she dragged her up and continued to dance.

''No, let's leave!'' Caroline screamed to be heared over the music.

''What? Why?'' Aria stopped dancing and Caroline pointed towards the guys that waved awkwardly.

''Three? Not what I expected from you'' Aria grinned and Caroline rolled her eyes, smiling.

''I'm actually only interested in the big guy'' she blushed and Aria turned to observe them again.

''Oww, sexy… fine'' she said as she jumped off the table. They locked hands and Aria elbowed their way out of the crowd.

''Hello! I'm Aria'' she said as soon as she was in front of Roman. He laughed over her club skills, he had never seen a girl elbow like that.

''Roman'' he said with a smile. She nodded slowly.

''I see what you mean'' she smirked and turned to her friend who made a facepalm to cover her embarrassment. Roman just chuckled.

''Let's just go'' Caroline said as she pushed Aria towards the exit.

When they finally were out; they stopped to embrace the fresh air.

''The car is over here'' Roman said and the girls exchanged gazes.

''Don't worry, he's sober'' Seth said and they both exhaled.

Roman took his seat by the steering wheel while Caroline and Aria jumped into the back. Seth and Dean made a little fight over who were sitting back with the girls and it ended with Seth winning and Dean grumbled his way in next to Roman.

''So where do you live?'' Aria asked as she observed their car, impressed by its details.

''Uhm, you'll see'' Roman said a little nervously and the girl locked her gaze on him. He noticed that she got a little alarmed but what was he supposed to say? It's hard to name a nameless place.

Caroline had her palm pressed against her forehead and Roman noticed in the rearview mirror.

''You okay?'' he asked and she looked up.

''Yeah, yeah, fine… I'm just not used to loud music'' she said.

''Or alcohol'' Aria grinned and Caroline gave her a nudge.

''We have aspirin at home'' Roman continued as he tried not to laugh over Aria's saying. Caroline gave away a nod.

They pulled up against a big gate and Roman stopped the car. He pressed a button and out came a voice.

''Yes?'' the voice said.

''It's us Phil, open the gate''

''Home so soon? Let me guess; Ambrose? _Olga! Bring the tools!_ '' the guys chuckled, except for Dean, and the gate opened.

Aria watched as the gate closed behind them and made a worried face expression towards Caroline. Caroline however was still not feeling well and didn't notice.

Seth noticed but by that time the girl's concern disappeared as a big white mansion appeared.

''You've got to be kidding me...'' she said and by those words, Caroline peeked up and her eyes widened. _It was HUGE._

''You live… _here_?'' she said and Roman smiled.

''Yeah'' he said as they watched a man, quite old, come out.

''Missed us Phil?'' Seth said as he assisted Aria out of the car.

''Mhm; I enjoyed the silence while it lasted'' the man replied and they chuckled. Roman handed him the keys and he stepped into the car.

''You have a butler?'' Caroline arched her eyebrows.

''We see him more as family'' Roman smiled and made a gesture towards the house.

''Shall we?'' Aria had already followed Seth and Dean inside so she didn't really have a choice.

When she stepped over the door sill, she had to stop by the view. The environment was so lit and everything looked so precious.

''They have a dog!'' Aria screamed as soon as Caroline and Roman entered the living room; which by the way were bigger than the girls' whole apartment.

''She likes dogs'' Caroline smiled as Aria patted a Golden Retriever that seemed to like her.

''You don't say'' Seth chuckled.

''There you are! Ohh come here!'' a fat woman appeared; grabbed Dean's head, and pulled it against her chest.

''Olga I'm fine, Phil was joking'' Dean whined.

''You sure?'' she pulled his head away and he nodded. Seth and Roman laughed at her while Caroline tried to be polite by not laughing.

''Oww, who's this?'' Olga now noticed Caroline.

''Caroline'' she replied with a smile.

''Caroline huh?'' Olga smirked at Roman as she shook the girl's hand. He gave her the killer gaze before turning to Aria who made a noise.

''Enzo stop licking her!'' Roman snapped at his dog and Olga now noticed the other girl.

''And who's this?'' she laughed.

''Aria, nice to meet you'' the girl said as she dried her wet cheek with her palm.

''Pretty'' Olga turned her gaze to Dean and Seth.

''Boys, it's rude to stare'' she said and Aria giggled when they looked away in shame.

''Uhm, not to be rude or anything but that aspirin would really do right now'' they turned to watch Caroline.

''Ohh poor thing come here!'' Olga took her head, just as she did with Dean, and pressed it against her chest. Caroline could hear her heartbeats in this position.

''Why didn't you tell me she didn't feel good! Come here kiddo, let's take care of you…'' Olga snapped at Roman, who raised his hands in defend, before she walked Caroline into another room.

''You have an Xbox?!'' the guys turned to look at Aria that was sitting on the couch.

''Yeah'' they said in tone but she had already begun to search through their games.

''Dead Cops! I love that game! Come on let's play'' the boys exchanged gazes, and with a smirk, they attacked the couch.

x x x

''Left here?'' it was getting late. Aria and Seth totally destroyed Roman and Dean on Dead Cops and by that time, Caroline joined them and was feeling tired. The boys were now driving them home since none of the girls were up for a sleepover.

''Yeah, after the light signal'' Aria said. They turned left and rolled into an area that was unknown territory for the guys.

''Uhm, here will do'' Caroline said with a low voice.

''Yeah, the car is way too precious to get vandalized'' Aria agreed.

'' _H_ _ere?!_ I think not; left or right?'' the girls hesitated before they directed Roman to the left.

''Here'' Caroline said and Roman decelerated smoothly. Caroline and Aria jumped out and the boys stared at the dilapidated building.

'' _H_ _ere?''_ Dean repeated and the other two were thinking the same.

''Thanks for the ride'' Aria said and gave them a wave before she walked inside. Caroline was standing beside Roman.

''Yeah, thank you'' she said with a smile.

''My pleasure, you sure you don't want us to walk you up?'' he frowned against the building.

''Nah, it's okay'' she said. He was still staring at the apartment.

''You _sure_?'' he turned with a serious face expression and she laughed.

''Well if it makes you feel any better; we can talk on the phone?'' he grinned and they exchanged numbers.

''Bye'' she waved and turned to walk inside. In a second, her phone lit up.

''You're alive?'' she heard Roman say as soon as she answered. She giggled a yes.

Aria stepped out of the elevator, followed by Caroline who was laughing over something Roman had said on the phone. Suddenly Caroline stopped laughing.

''Caroline?'' Roman said.

''Yeah, just a second… _Aria didn't you lock?''_ Roman had her on speaker since he was driving.

 _''Yea, why?... Not again!'' Aria's voice was heard and Roman stopped the car._

''What?'' he asked.

 _''Well don't go in then!''_ Caroline shouted but by the noises, Aria didn't seem to listen.

''Turn around'' Seth said and smacked Roman on the shoulder. Roman was already spinning the wheels.

''No, no, it's okay'' Caroline awoke by their voices.

''You sure? What happened?'' Roman frowned as he hit the brakes.

''Oww you know, burglary; the usual'' she paused when she remembered who she was talking to. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she thought for herself.

''What?! We're coming''

''No really, we got this; it's okay; _Aria careful!''_ something smashed.

 _''They took...! What are you still doing on the phone and…?!''_ next thing that goes is beeps; she hung up.

''Turn around'' Dean said.

''Already done'' Roman replied.

* * *

 **Believe it or not but this was actually a dream I had last night x) or well, parts of it; I obviously added some things but I kinda liked the main idea. I already have an insight on how it's going to continue hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

''Woman what's wrong with you?!'' Roman placed a hand over his heart as Aria lowered the skillet.

''Ugh, it's you; _Caroline you can come out, it's your boyfriend''_ the girl said with a disapproval tone.

''What?'' Caroline peeked out from her hiding spot; the kitchen, and was met by Roman, Seth and Dean.

''Hey'' they said in tone and she slowly stepped into the room.

''What are you doing here?'' she frowned.

''You hung up?'' Roman said with a worried face expression.

''Uhm'' she looked around and they followed her gaze. The place was a mess.

''Have you called the cops?'' Seth said and the girl shook her head no.

''It doesn't work like that, here you…''

'' _Ouch!_ Fucking shit!'' Aria screamed and they turned their attention to her. She had tried to lift up the TV that laid smashed to the ground.

''Here let me…'' Dean tried but didn't get the chance to finish.

''Just don't! God, what are you even doing here?!'' the girl yelled but they didn't take it personal. Quite frankly, they wondered the same thing. The guys had stormed into the apartment, after having some troubles finding the right floor, and then entered the open door as Aria attacked them with a skillet.

They watched as the girl returned to her mission.

''She don't mean it like that, it's just that this time they took our money. I mean it wasn't much but it was all we had'' Caroline said with a sad tone. She didn't expect them to understand.

''This isn't the first time?'' Dean asked.

''No'' she said.

''You can't stay here, come with us'' Roman objected and the other two agreed. Caroline turned her gaze to face them, stunned by how nice they were even though they didn't know them.

''I don't know…'' she began.

''Why wouldn't you? Look at this place'' Dean frowned and gestured towards the room.

''It's our home'' she sobbed and he froze.

''Sorry'' he said a little ashamed and she gave away a tiny smile of comfort.

''It's no use'' Aria, who seemed to have calmed down, was staring at a broken vase. Slowly she bends down to pick up a flower that laid between the shattered pieces. As she did that, Caroline dropped her gaze and the boys didn't really know what to do.

''We're leaving, but the offer still stands'' Roman said and his friends looked confused at him.

''Come on'' he sighed while he pushed them out and Caroline watched them leave.

''I think this is a bad idea, maybe we should go up and help them clean or something?'' Seth said when they entered the car. No sign of the girls and just as Roman was about to agree with him, his phone rang; showing Caroline's name

''Hello?'' he picked up.

''Can you help me carry Aria down… please?'' she sobbed and he flung open the door.

''On my way''

x x x

The hardest part was not to let Roman carry the sleeping Aria out of the apartment. The hardest part was to lock the door and leave their home, their everything, in a wreck behind.

After the boys had left, Aria had slid down to the floor and placed her head against the wall. Not far after that, she fell asleep and Caroline called Roman. They couldn't sleep there, not tonight, not in this condition. She had no choice even though she knew that Aria would never forgive her.

The whole drive they drove in silence. There was nothing to say anyway.

''What took you so long?! Olga was about to call _M_ _issing People_ and… oww'' Phil paused when he saw Dean carry one girl while the other looked like she had seen a ghost.

''What happened?'' he asked Roman as Dean passed him with Aria, followed by Caroline who was holding her hand.

''If I only knew'' Roman replied.

Dean placed Aria in the guest room and left her and Caroline to join Roman, Phil and Seth in the living room.

''And Caroline?'' Roman asked.

''She…''

''Here'' the girl said and they turned.

''Where would you like to sleep?'' he asked. The house was big, but they only had one guest room. Usually when they bring home girls, it's to share bed with them.

She shrugged and looked at the door Aria was sleeping behind.

''You can take my room, it's close to your friend'' she turned to look at Roman.

''No I couldn't, it's your room…'' she said and tried not to blush.

''I insist; I will sleep on the couch'' he added when he picked up her signal. Slowly she nodded.

His room was big and it had his smell; the fresh AXE smell that she had picked up sometimes. He said that she could borrow a t-shirt if she didn't want to sleep in her clothes and then he had left so she could get some rest.

Caroline wouldn't lie, she did feel a little uncomfortable but what was she supposed to do. She pulled down her pants and tossed them to the side before she slid her tank top over her head and let it fall to the floor. She was just about to enter his t-shirt when the door opened and she shrieked in surprise.

''Sorry!'' Roman screamed as he slung the door shut. A knock came shortly after and with a hesitation, she walked up to open the door. There he stood scratching the back of his neck, but he stopped when he noticed the door was opened.

''Hey'' she said smiling.

''I'm not really used to knock on my own room'' he said while he observed her body in his t-shirt. She giggled.

''It's fine, really. What did you want?'' she smiled kindly.

''Just wanted to see if you needed anything and say goodnight''

''No it's cool, thank you'' she said.

''Well then, goodnight'' slowly she closed the door and when the door shut, their eye connection broke.

''Did you see anything interesting?'' Seth mocked while Roman prepared the couch.

''No'' Roman said and threw a pillow into his bed for the night.

''Fucking liar'' Seth chuckled and Roman couldn't help but laugh.

''Well she do look good in my t-shirt… and she has a nice ass'' he said.

''And he's back'' Seth smirked and Roman gave him a push.

The couch was really, _really_ , uncomfortable; but what was he supposed to do? He couldn't walk in and lie beside her and the rest of his so called family were not even an alternative.

''Roman?'' he jumped by the voice and were now in seated position, looking at Caroline who was standing in the doorway.

''Something wrong?'' he said worried.

''No, no, I just heard something and thought it was Aria, but apparently it was you… is it really that uncomfortable?'' even though he only saw her figure, he could feel her sad face.

''Not at all! It's fine, I promise, I have sleeping problems'' he said and heard her giggle.

''You are a horrible liar; you know that right?'' he chuckled.

''I won't mind if you sleep beside'' she continued with a low voice. Even though he wanted to say yes, he felt like it was the wrong answer to give.

''I appreciate that but for tonight, I'm good with the couch'' he thought he espied a smile in the darkness and knew he made the right call.

''See you in the morning'' she said and he saw her re-enter his room.

''Goodnight'' he said and laid back down. With a miracle; he fell asleep.

x x x

'' _Hey!''_ Roman groaned.

'' _Hey! Wake up you piece of shit!''_ he felt a slap and awoke in a second, now staring at a frustrated Aria.

''Take me home!'' she yelled and he blinked confused, still adjusting to the reality.

''Dude!'' she pushed him off the couch and now he was wide awake.

''Hey!'' he said as he rubbed his neck in pain. The pain was mainly from his sleep.

''What's the noise about?'' Dean entered and rubbed his tired eyes. He stopped when he saw Aria.

''Bad timing?'' he said and looked at Roman.

''Take me home!'' she yelled again and they stared at her.

''Aria?'' Caroline entered and Aria gave her a glare.

''Then I'll walk'' she said and turned.

''Aria!'' Caroline ran after and grabbed her wrist just as she opened the front door. Aria immediately snapped it loose.

''Don't touch me! How could you?!'' she yelled and Caroline stood there frozen. Aria stepped outside but paused when she met Mother Nature's pouring tears.

''Wonderful'' she mumbled and walked out into the rain.

''Can you see her?'' Roman said as he drove the car along the road.

''No'' Seth said when Caroline didn't answer.

''How did she even come this far in this weather?'' Dean frowned and had to squint to make out anything else than water outside his window.

''Wait'' Seth pointed and they followed his direction. Along the road there was something out of the ordinary. Roman drove closer and yes indeed, it was Aria. Seth pulled down his window and the rain immediately entered, but he didn't care.

''Aria, you'll get sick!'' he said but the girl didn't even throw them so much as a gaze.

''Aria!'' Caroline now peeked her head out. Still no response.

''There's no way you'll make it to town by feet'' Roman said but the girl was determined. Even though it rained, they could see her tears.

''Stop the car'' Dean said suddenly.

''What?'' Roman turned to face him.

''I said stop the car'' he repeated and they stared at each other. Eventually Roman hit the brake pedal and Dean stepped out.

''Stay here'' Dean said as he shut the door behind him. They watched as he threw his hoodie on and ran up to Aria. Even though the windscreen wipers were on full duty, they had a hard time seeing anything else than two spots.

''What is he doing?'' Caroline asked.

''No idea, but…'' Seth turned to Roman and he nodded. They were thinking the same thing.

''What?'' Caroline noticed their face expressions.

''Your friend and Dean are much alike… or well, _were_ maybe I should say. He's changed now'' Roman explained.

''I think they're coming'' Seth said and they looked out.

Dean opened the door and stepped inside, followed hand in hand by Aria.

''Aria you…!'' Caroline began but Dean shook his head no, aiming her to be quiet. Aria's hair was dripping and her face was pale. Her clothes were pasted against her body and she shivered.

''Here'' Seth said and handed her his jacket. Dean took it and wrapped it around the girl before he pressed her against his chest. He needed her body heat just as much as she needed his. However, she never dropped her gaze from the pouring rain outside the window.

''I'm sorry'' Caroline sobbed and Roman turned the wheels home.

* * *

 **I took a _''break''_ from studying physics and ended up with this chapter so I'm not really sure where my head was at four o'clock in the morning hehe… well hope you like it anyway!**


	3. Chapter 3

''How come you always buy aspirin?'' Olga said as she entered the room to find Aria eating something she looked disgust by.

''I swear they want me dead'' the girl said, staring seriously at her.

''What are you feeding her?'' Olga glared at the boys.

''Soup'' Roman arched his eyebrows and Olga blinked confused.

''Oh god'' she said and went up to the girl.

''And you really need to buy something else than aspirin'' she added.

''What else is there?'' Seth frowned and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

''And here I was wondering why you weren't married'' she sighed and offered Aria the tablet. The girl swallowed it against her will and made a disgust face expression afterwards.

''Sorry kiddo'' Olga smiled and lifted the soup out of Aria's sight.

''I'll make you something edible'' she continued and then left the room.

''Maybe we should let Caroline come in?'' Roman said and was met by Aria's killer gaze.

''Or maybe not'' he added, half scared.

''Good thinking, where's my phone?'' Aria whined. Dean offered to check her jacket and with a nod from the girl, he exited the room. Outside, he found Caroline sitting on the couch.

''Well?'' she said as soon as she saw him.

''Just a cold, I think'' he replied as he walked up to Aria's jacket and slipped his hand into her pocket.

''Found it'' he pulled out the phone.

''Who's Jason?'' with a frown, he turned and met Caroline's eyes, he noticed how nervous she became.

''Uhm…'' she stuttered.

''Her boyfriend, kinda; but I like you more'' Caroline said and he stared at her.

''Boyfriend?'' he repeated, ignoring her last saying. She nodded slowly.

''But it's not a real relationship, or well… What does the text say?'' Caroline said desperately.

''He can't pick her up because it's a party tonight. But he'll come in the morning'' Dean summed up the text.

''What a shock'' Caroline rolled her eyes and Dean looked at her.

''Probably should, you know; give it to her'' Dean mumbled and Caroline didn't know what to say so she just nodded. He entered the room and handed the phone over to Aria without a word. He then leaned against the wall so he could observe her reaction.

''Thank you'' she said and clicked the button so her screen lit. The message popped up and she started to read. A sigh escaped between her lips before she threw her phone between her legs and it disappeared among the blanket.

''Something wrong?'' Dean said and she faced him.

''No, nothing'' she shoved some hair off her face and turned her gaze away. He continued to look at her, _of course she had to have a boyfriend._

''Okay, since you're not seeming to change your mind about Caroline,'' Roman paused to see if she would object but she only narrowed her eyes on him and he sighed.

''I figured. Then we're going to take care of you in turns'' Roman continued and she arched her eyebrows.

''What?'' he said confused.

''Why would you do that?'' she asked and he gave away a smile.

''Because darling, we care about people we force here'' Roman said smiling and she darted her gaze on him.

''You're not doing this because you care about me. You're doing this to impress Caroline'' she spitted out and a little stunned, he frowned.

''Don't lie, I already know'' she warned him when she saw his intention of objecting. He sighed.

''Mainly, but I do feel responsible for you not feeling well'' he confessed and she didn't seem to have any intentions of continuing the conversation.

''I'm first up, then Seth and then Dean, okay?'' Roman said and got a nod in response from each of them.

Dean and Seth walked out and was met by an anxious Caroline. She had not moved since Dean last saw her.

''Can I see her?'' she widened her eyes in hope and the guys exchanged gazes before shaking their head no.

''Sorry'' Seth said before crashing on the couch. Dean joined him.

Caroline sighed as she stood, making her way to a door.

''Toilet, right?'' she turned to ask them, just to make sure she didn't walk into something private as she placed her hand on the handle.

''No, we don't use that room,'' Dean said warningly and she removed her hand from the handle.

''Why?'' she asked tensed.

''There was once a spider in it'' Dean said and Caroline stared at him. Her face expression made both men lose their poker face and they laughed.

''It's a toilet, feel free to use it'' Seth smirked and Caroline let a big sigh escape between her lips. She then mumbled her way into the bathroom and locked the door behind.

''Aww, I think she likes us'' Dean grinned and Seth chuckled.

''You need anything?'' Roman asked and Aria shook her head no.

''Okay'' the room went awkwardly quiet.

''Why is it so hot in here?!'' she suddenly groans and throws the blanket to the side.

''You have a fever, honey'' Roman chuckled but she didn't find it funny. She sneezed and a cough followed, making Roman arch his eyebrows.

''Try the soup Olga made you?'' he suggested.

''I'm not hungry'' she muttered and he sighed, this would be tougher then he prepared himself for.

''Seth, you're up. Just don't talk to her'' Roman said, stepping out of the room.

''Something wrong?'' Caroline's eyes widened.

''No, no'' Roman lied and gave Seth a gaze that Seth picked up just before he entered the room. He closed the door behind him and saw Aria lying in child position. She was asleep. He took the chair from the left side of the bed and placed it down on the right side since her face was turned that way. As he took his seat he decided to watch some YouTube but was interrupted when he could hear Aria groan, she was waking up.

''Morning'' he smiled at her and she sighed.

''So it wasn't a nightmare'' she mumbled and crawled herself up to seated position.

''Charming'' Seth whispered but tried to behave. He now understood why Roman told him not to talk to her.

''Where's Dean?'' she said and Seth frowned.

''Uhm, outside; why?''

''Him I can stand; can you switch?''

''With pleasure'' Seth mumbled and stood.

''You're unusually quiet?'' Roman said and Dean turned to see Roman look at him.

''Tired'' he responded and Caroline gave him a sad look.

''Dean, she request you'' Seth said as the door opened.

''Me?'' was the only respond he could come up with. Seth nodded and Dean stood, a little stunned. When the two crossed each other, Dean stopped.

''She's okay?''

''Honestly, I don't think so'' Seth whispered and Dean arched his eyebrows. They walked past each other and Dean closed the door behind him.

''And it died, wonderful'' Aria threw her phone to the side as Dean entered the room.

''Hey'' he said as he took his seat beside her. She greeted him with a nod.

''How are…'' his question was cut off by a cough, followed by three sneezes.

''Terrific'' she grumbled and tipped her head backwards.

''Uhm, have you tried Olga's soup?'' she turned to glare at him.

''What?'' he said confused.

''For the love of… if you're like Roman, I swear I will castrate you with my bare hands'' she threatened and he stayed terrified quiet.

x x x

It was morning and the guys were sitting on the couch, watching racing. Last night Aria had, after some yelling, finally fallen into a deep sleep and Dean had sneaked out; not wanting to torment himself more than necessary.

''What's up with you?'' Roman said and Dean turned to see the question aim him.

''Me? Nothing'' he lied.

''Spill it out'' Seth said and Dean sighed.

''I said it's nothing'' he grumbled and grabbed the remote control to add some volume.

''Is Caroline here?'' they turned to see Aria peek out of her room.

''No, she's still sleeping'' Roman said and the girl stepped out of the room, a blanket was wrapped around her.

''Good'' she mumbled as she took her seat beside Dean.

''How are you feeling?'' Roman asked, not too pleased about how she treated Caroline.

''Awful, let's play Xbox'' she said and picked up the control. They would never turn down a game and she would literally go into depression if she stayed any longer in that bed.

It was Seth versus Aria when Aria's phone rang and she answered with the speaker, focused on the game.

''Yeah?'' she said still looking at the TV.

 _''Baby?''_ a male voice cracked and Dean tensed.

''Uhu'' she responded.

 _''How do I even start… babe listen, last night I hung out with some friends''_ he paused for a second, clearly very nervous.

 _''And cheated on you''_ Aria froze and her car crashed into a petrol station, only to blow up and cause her the game. She stared at her phone.

 _''Baby?''_ she closed her eyes to let a sigh escape between her lips. When she opened them again, they were tearful.

''Amanda huh? Again?'' she said with a low voice, a little embarrassed that the guys had heard everything.

 _''I'm sorry''_ the voice replied after a while and Dean tightened his fist. Aria sighed and let the first tear slide down her cheek.

''Don't worry, I did something worse'' she said and swiped off the second tear with her palm. She noticed how Roman, Seth and Dean stared at her.

 _''What did you do?!''_ the man roared over the phone, causing the three men to tense in anger.

''Stayed home and trusted you'' she clicked the red button and rose.

The door shut with a bang.

* * *

 **I would like to give a shout out to nattiebroskette who has been very nice and supportive to me since I started writing! THANK YOU GIRL! It means more than you think to me, you're the best ❤**


	4. Chapter 4

''You let her go _again?!''_ Caroline yelled at Roman.

''How is this my fault?!'' he fired back.

''Oww, would you two shut it!'' Dean snapped as he slipped his jacket on.

''She can't have come far'' Seth added as he opened the door.

''Yeah, like last time'' Caroline rolled her eyes as they stepped outside and headed for the car.

''Then why…''

 _''Good boy''_ they turned by the voice. There she was, sitting on the grass; patting Enzo.

''Aria!'' Caroline ran up to her but was stopped when Enzo defended the girl by growling.

''Enzo!'' Roman roared, stunned over his dog's behavior. Aria only continued to brush her hand through his fur, lost in her thoughts.

''I'll speak to her'' Caroline said.

''Great idea, what could possible go wrong... oww, right; she only resent you'' Seth was irritated.

''Excuse…''

''Let Dean talk to her'' he interrupted her.

''Me? Why?'' Dean frowned.

''You know why'' Seth said as he went back inside.

''I agree'' Dean turned to face Roman and again, he frowned.

''Not me, he doesn't even know her'' Caroline objected, but the truth was that she was jealous and scared over that this guy was slowly replacing her.

''Let her be'' Dean muttered before following Seth's steps into the house.

''Rude, why is he like that?'' Caroline frowned, turning to Roman.

''Complicated, but he knows what he's doing'' Roman sighed and directed Caroline into the house. Reluctantly, she followed him.

''A dog'' the boys peeked up from their breakfast to look at Caroline standing by the window.

''She prefers a dog, _over me''_ she grumbled, looking as Aria now played fetch with him.

''I would too'' Dean said as he scooped another spoon of his breakfast.

''Dean, knock it off'' Roman interfered.

''Just so you know, I don't like you'' Caroline turned against Dean.

''Funny, not what I remember you telling me yesterday'' he darted his eyes on her.

''Dean'' Roman commented warningly.

''Don't Dean me! Why do even defend her'' he muttered, returning to his bowl.

''It's called hospitality''

''Bullshit, I was thirsty last night and guess who wasn't sleeping in his couch'' Dean grumbled, making Seth peek up from his bowl.

''Interesting'' Seth smirked and Roman moved uncomfortable in his seat, clearing his throat.

''You really are an asshole'' Caroline snapped, glaring at Dean. He just shrugged and threw his bowl into the sink.

''Don't flatter me'' he mumbled, grabbing an apple on the way out.

''Oww, you angered him'' Seth grinned before he took his bowl and crashed on the couch. Roman sighed as Seth turned the TV on, leaned back and returned to his oatmeal.

''Maybe it's time to leave'' Caroline said and Roman turned to face her.

''Me and Aria'' she clarified and he nodded slowly.

''If that's what you want'' he mumbled, returning to his bowl.

''You know it's not'' she sighed but he only responded with a nod.

''I'll get the car'' he said as he stood, placed his bowl beside the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

''You really have your ways with my brothers'' Seth chuckled from the couch and she gave him the middle finger, causing him to laugh instead.

''Ready?'' Roman appeared, keys in hand. He didn't even look at her.

''If Aria is''

''Enzo!'' Roman opened the door but the dog didn't come. Strange, he always came.

''Enzo!'' he added a whistle. No dog.

''Aria?'' he tried instead, stepping out on the yard.

''What's wrong?'' Seth had reacted when Roman called out Enzo's name twice.

''Where's Aria?'' Caroline was right behind him.

''Enzo!'' Roman ignored them both.

''Something wrong?'' Phil was cutting the bushes but stopped to see what was going on.

''Have you seen Enzo? And Aria'' Roman added.

''Yeah, they went out for a walk'' Phil replied with a smile and Roman frowned.

''You let _a stranger_ take my dog out for a walk?!'' Phil raised a brow.

''I'm sorry, I thought… you know, since you opened your home for them and everything'' Roman gave him a glare as a response and the old man swallowed.

''I'm sorry, I'll go after her'' he said and headed the way Aria left. With a sigh, Roman turned around.

''Strangers?'' he was met by Caroline.

''Thanks for that one'' she muttered before walking inside.

''Oww, that one was rough'' Seth said, biting his fist to tease.

''Shut up!'' Roman smacked his head and Seth chuckled.

x x x

''What do you mean you let her be?!'' Roman was yelling at Phil who had just returned.

''I didn't have the heart'' he complained with a low tone.

''Gosh, must I do everything on my own!'' Roman flung the door open and was just about to walk out when the Golden Retriever skipped happily past him into the house.

''You're back?'' Roman frowned at Aria who came shortly after.

''Where else would I go?'' she archedher eyebrows and stepped inside.

''Home'' Caroline appeared and Aria gave her a glare.

''With you? No thanks'' she mumbled, walking past her.

''Well here you won't stay'' Roman said and she turned a little stunned, giving him a bitch glance. When she noticed Caroline's face expression, she chuckled as she understood.

''Aww, trouble in paradise?'' she mocked, looking at Caroline before turning to Roman who growled unpleased.

''Bring the popcorn, this has been my entertainment the whole day, and it's good'' Seth laughed from the couch.

''I'll actually take you up on that bet'' Aria grinned as she sat beside Seth, crossing her legs and leaning backwards.

''How are you feeling?'' Seth looked at her, now remembering the phone call.

''Pfft that, I don't care'' she shrugged and he frowned a little stunned.

''Your boyfriend cheated on you, and you don't care?''

''It's not the first time'' she leaned forward and picked up one of the grapes they had in a bowl that was standing on the table.

''Uhm…?'' Seth turned to Caroline who shook her head.

''So no ice-cream? Chocolate? Broken heart-shit?'' Dean appeared from upstairs and Aria let a short laughing noise escape between her lips.

''No darling, you can't break a broken heart'' she said smiling before placing another grape in her mouth, making Seth and Dean exchange gazes but she didn't care.

''Blondie, let's go home'' all of a sudden, she rose and went up to Caroline.

''Blondie? Home? Does that mean you're not angry at me anymore?'' Caroline's eyes widened in hope.

''Nah, I forgive you'' Aria said and with a smile from Caroline, they connected fists.

''Well about time! Where's the hug; hold on I have my phone here'' Olga appeared with a big smile across her face.

''Euw, I don't do hugs'' Aria said, wrinkling her nose by the thought of it. Caroline laughed when she noticed the family's confused faces.

''I'll give Phil the address'' Roman interrupted the moment and Caroline made a sad face expression. Although, she responded with a nod.

''Wait what? What did I miss?'' Olga frowned and Seth placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

''Bake me some cookies and I'll fill you in'' he grinned, making Olga even more confused.

''Ready girls?'' Phil said as the car pulled up. Olga, Roman and Seth were standing at the entrance while Dean was leaned against the doorway.

''Well then, thank you for everything!'' Caroline said and received a hug from both Olga and Seth. Dean gave her a nod.

''It was a pleasure having you here kiddo'' Olga said and with a smile, Caroline turned to Roman. He wasn't giving her any signs of a hug so she turned and climbed into the car.

''Bye'' she said and closed the door behind her. Roman sighed.

They turned to Aria.

''I don't do hugs'' she reminded them and Olga laughed as she shook the girls hand, Seth gave her a fist bump and so did Roman.

''Ambrose'' she said, taking the passenger seat.

''Bye'' he whispered and returned into the house.

The only ones standing until the car disappeared was Seth and Olga. Seth actually wanted to go inside but he felt sorry for Olga who had become quite attached to the girls lately. He figured it must be because for once, she wasn't the only female in the house. Or at least Aria had the lady parts.

Walking inside, they found Roman on the couch, arms crossed, and Dean in the kitchen, drinking a beer.

''Oh come on boys!'' Seth chuckled by the sight.

''Who wants to play Xbox?' he tried, causing Dean to take a big gulp of his beer.

''Right'' he said when he realized the bad word choices. He turned to Roman and then to Dean again.

''You know what you two are in need of?'' he smirked and they both turned to face him.

''Partyyy'' he said, moving his shoulders from one side to another.


	5. Chapter 5

''One more round!'' Dean commanded and the bartender rolled his eyes before placing three tequilas among the others.

''Last one Dean! If you throw up, I'm gonna ditch you and play with Roman'' Seth chuckled before the three of them cheered and threw the alcohol backwards. Taking a bit of their lemons, their faces tensed; causing them to laugh.

'' _Now_ , it's time to pick'' Dean grinned.

''And _now_ you're talking'' Seth smirked and turned to the dancefloor.

''Okay, Ro, your first up bro'' Seth banged Roman on the back and the big man narrowed his eyes, searching for someone potential.

''I'll go with…''

''The cute one is here!'' through the entrance she appeared, arms in the air.

''You've got to be kidding me'' Seth groaned as he tipped his head backwards by the sight of Aria.

'''I've made my pick'' Dean suddenly left the bar, only for Seth to grab his wrist.

''You what?! I don't think so, get back here'' he said but Dean twisted his arm loose.

''Let me be'' he hissed and Seth sighed.

''Roman, talk to your brother''

''Where's Caroline?'' Seth had lost the Samoan as well, he ran a hand down his face.

''Excellent'' he now noticed that Dean had disappeared.

''Roman, stay here'' he pointed a warningly finger at the man and he nodded. With a sigh, Seth began his searching.

When he found Aria, he picked up his steps. However, she wasn't dancing with Dean. She was dancing with some random dude and Seth's gaze wandered around to see if he could get a glint of Dean nearby. His eyes widened as he saw the lunatic headed towards the girl.

''Don't be stupid!'' Seth placed a hand on his chest and Dean made a slight pressure against it to show his disapproval.

''She can do better than that'' he hissed and Seth rolled his eyes.

''Sure she can bro, let's go'' he headed for the bar, dragging Dean in tow, and stopped where he had left Roman. Except that there was no Roman.

''For the love of!'' Seth groaned and looked around. He could literally be anywhere.

''Okay buddy, new game; finding Roman!'' Seth talked to Dean like he was a child and Dean nodded with a smile. Seth shook his head, grabbed Dean's hand and headed out among the bodies again.

''Roman?!'' Seth screamed as the blinking lights teased him with illusions.

''Rom…?!''

''Aria?!'' Caroline turned him around and he stared at her. He didn't know what was worst; the meeting or the fact that she mistook him for being a five foot, dark brunette, skinny; girl.

''What are you doing here?!'' he yelled, mostly to escape the embarrassing situation.

''Same thing as you'' she replied and he nodded, realizing what a stupid question that was. The girl started to look around and a sly smirk curled up his face.

''Chill, he's not here. I'm actually looking for him''

''Me too,''

''Aria. I'm looking for Aria'' she facepalmed and he chuckled. He was about to tell her not to worry when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Roman behind him.

''Speaking of the devil! What did I…'' he paused when Roman brought forward what he had dragged along with him.

''Sethie!'' Aria lit up a smile and Seth raised his eyebrows, turning questioningly against Roman.

''A guy tried to take her home with him, I figured…''

''Aria!'' Caroline cupped the girls face between her hands.

''Where have you been I was worried sick!'' she yelled and Roman stared at her.

''Deano!'' Aria cracked and wrapped an arm around Dean's neck. Dean, who had been lost in the lights, came back to life when he noticed who it was. He leaned in to kiss her but Roman dragged him away just before their lips connected.

''Behave!'' he hissed as he pushed Dean behind him. The lunatic made a fight but it ended with him grumbling behind Roman's back as Caroline once again took Aria's side.

''I told you this was a bad idea!'' Caroline continued her yelling and Aria shrugged with a smile.

''Let's just go'' she sighed, dragging Aria away from them.

''Bye!'' Aria laughed as they disappeared among the bodies.

''I want to go home'' Roman muttered and Dean agreed.

''Taxi!'' Seth tried but no one pulled over. He tried again, same result.

His third try was interrupted by a whistle and a cab pulled up beside them.

''Watch your head'' of course it had to be Caroline and Aria, Seth shook his head. He turned and looked at his brothers, closed his eyes and sighed.

''Caroline!'' the girl peeked up.

''Not you again! We're leaving okay, can you just give me a minute!'' she yelled frustrated.

''No, no, it's not that…. I just have to ask you for a tiny, _tiny,_ favor'' she narrowed her eyes on him.

''How tiny?''

''A place for the night'' Seth said and she made a short laughing noise.

''Bye!''

''Wait!'' he stopped the door.

''Look at them! I can't take them home by myself and the cabs here seems to despise us'' he practically begged her and she glared at him.

''Please'' he made the puppy face and she rolled her eyes.

''Cab's on you'' she muttered.

They placed Aria in the front, beside the driver, since none of them trusted Dean in the back with her. Caroline sat behind her, Seth in the middle, Roman beside him and Dean in Roman's lap.

''Left here? My GPS don't have these streets'' the driver said.

''No, after the crossing'' Roman replied as Caroline opened her mouth to answer. She turned to him but he was looking out through the window.

''Robbery'' Seth mumbled as the taxi driver handed him his credit card and drove away.

''Here let me…'' Roman wanted to help Caroline with Aria but the girl dragged her friend closer to her.

''No, I got it'' she said before throwing Aria over her left shoulder. They frowned, stunned over how strong she was.

''I'm used'' she muttered before walking in. They followed her.

As they entered the apartment, the place was more or less in the same condition as before so their guess was that the girls had begun cleaning and then felt for party.

''There is one bedroom with two beds, and a couch'' Caroline said as she turned the lights on. Seriously how could these girls live like this?!

''I'll sleep with Aria in her bed, Seth you can take my bed and Roman you can take the couch''

''What about me?'' Dean had regained clarity during the ride.

''You're sleeping on the floor'' he stared.

''Sorry buddy, the couch fits one'' Roman grinned.

''I'll sacrifice myself; I sleep up and you sleep down'' Seth sighed and Dean mumbled a curse.

''Remember, one night'' Caroline, who had dropped of Aria in her bed, came back.

''You have my word'' Seth said, placing a hand over his heart. The girl didn't seem too impressed by that and with a sigh, she turned the lights off.

''If I scream tonight you better hurry'' Roman pointed at Seth.

''I'm probably being attacked by a rat'' he continued as he dragged his steps towards the couch.

Seth chuckled and he and Dean entered the girls room. Aria and Caroline were asleep, they assumed since it was dark and none of them were moving.

''Your feet stinks'' Seth wrinkled his nose but Dean seemed to have fallen asleep. It went quiet.

''Seth?'' it was Caroline. He decided not to answer since he picked up her intentions; she wanted to know if he was asleep.

He saw as her figure went out of bed, only to slide down to the ground and drag her legs closer to her body. She wrapped a blanket around herself and rested her head towards the bed she was in just some minutes ago. Seth frowned.

''Yeah?'' he decided to answer, a little late but whatever. The girl chuckled.

''Asshole, your good'' she said, placing a grin on his face.

''What are you doing on the floor?'' he said. The room went quiet for a while.

''Aria has some… difficulties sleeping beside _people''_ she said eventually and Seth frowned.

''I thought the hug-thing was just her being… well _her._ And now you're telling me she can't sleep beside others? Not even you?''

''It's not her fault'' Caroline snapped and Seth noticed she seemed to regret her saying.

''Rape?'' he had to get it out and the room went quiet.

''It's… complicated. Just sleep.'' she said, swiping away a tear in the dark. Seth rose and walked over to Caroline before picking her up. The girl yelped in surprised but he shortly after placed her down beside Dean, turned the same way as him so she wouldn't die by his foot stench.

''It's your home. I'll take the floor'' and without no more saying, they faded to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

''Ouch!'' Caroline awoke with a jerk by the scream of Dean. He was sitting on the floor and beside him, Roman stood.

''What the hell man'' Dean groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

''What do you think you're doing?!'' Roman gave him a glare, pointing at Caroline. Dean blinked confused.

''What, when did you… what?!'' Dean stared at Caroline.

''Seriously, what time is it'' Seth groaned, rubbing his eyes.

''And what are you doing on the floor?'' Dean was so confused and Seth meet Caroline's worried eyes.

''I could ask you the same'' he tried to twist the question away.

''Fuck do I know, Roman got a seizure or something and threw me off the bed'' Dean muttered.

''You were spooning with my… with Caroline!'' Roman snapped.

''Man I swear I don't even know how she ended up there!'' Dean objected.

''Sure you don't, just like…!''

''Omg, shut up! My head is exploding'' Aria grabbed a pillow and pressed it against her face.

''What happened to Dean sharing with Seth?'' Roman hissed, ignoring Aria and Caroline let a sigh escape between her lips before she opened her mouth to explain.

''Caroline couldn't sleep since she's used to her bed and Dean had already fallen asleep so I figured I'd switch with her'' Seth came for her rescue.

''Then why didn't you sleep with Aria huh?!'' Roman didn't seem to buy it.

''I…''

''I said shut it!'' Aria threw a pillow on Roman and they turn to watch the girl cover her face underneath the blanket.

''If he had, I would have killed him'' Dean muttered as he stood.

''You have food?'' Dean dragged his steps out of the room and Caroline sighed before following him.

''Don't touch anything!'' she disappeared, leaving Roman, Seth and Aria left in the room.

''Probably should let Aria sleep'' Seth said and with a glare, Roman walked out as well.

''We don't have much'' Caroline came out with three sandwiches stuffed with cheese.

''Thank you'' Seth smiled and with a nod, Caroline left to check on Aria.

''I'm gonna need breakfast when we get home'' Dean said and they nodded. Not that they didn't appreciate the sandwiches, it was just that they were used to… more.

''C'mon, we said one night'' Seth stood and the others followed his steps.

''Caroline?'' Aria came out instead. She had her hair pulled up in a messy bun, a pink pajama and looked like she was half asleep. They couldn't help but smirk.

''What'' she grumbled before passing them. They watched as she filled a glass with water and swallowed it along with a tablet.

''You called?'' Caroline came out now and they turned to her.

''Just holding our end of the deal. Thanks for everything, really'' Seth said and she responded with a nod.

''Just one more thing''

''What'' she groaned as she passed them.

''How do you get out of here? Buss? Cab?'' she sighed.

''We're headed for work soon, ride with us'' she said.

''I didn't know you had a car?'' Dean frowned.

''Honey, we don't'' Caroline laughed, shaking her head.

''Then how do you…''

''Subway'' Aria grinned, passing them on the way into her room.

x x x

''So, you have a job?'' Roman looked at Caroline, they were next in line.

''Waitress'' she said and now it was their turn.

''Darling, long time no seen'' the lady behind the desk said smiling.

''Hard times Layla, five please'' Caroline said and the woman frowned.

''Five? I expected two'' she said but clicked out five tickets and handed them over.

''Long story'' Caroline sighed and the lady nodded, turning to Roman.

''You look different, Aria'' she grinned and Caroline shook her head as Roman frowned unpleased.

''Shut up Layla'' Caroline chuckled, handing her the money.

''No, I'll pay'' Roman tried but she shook her head no.

''See ya girl'' Caroline waved her bye and let the person behind them take their place.

''Here'' she handed the ticket to each one.

''We'll pay you'' Seth said and she sighed.

''What is it with you three and money and helping and ugh… I don't want your money. Now let's go'' she shoved them against the train as the doors opened. The boys were stunned over how many people those doors hid. Some walked out and some walk in; everything in the same time which made them confused and soon they realized they were lost.

''Here'' Roman turned when he felt someone grab his hand. It was Caroline and in her other hand she held Dean. She dragged them towards where Seth and Aria were standing.

''Hold tight'' Aria grinned and the boys frowned as the train started to roll and they stumbled.

''I warned you'' she chuckled. They looked around; how could people breath in here?! On the next stop, it became even crowded, if that even was possible. Roman and Seth were pressed against each other, Caroline not far in front of them and Dean behind Aria some inches away.

''What a cute couple'' Dean turned to face an old lady that was sitting behind them.

''Hold on to that one'' the lady smiled and he uncomfortable nodded. Aria turned as she felt his movement and looked at the lady.

''What did she say?'' she turned her gaze to Dean, he was standing a little too close to be honest.

''Apparently, she ships us'' he shrugged and she raised her eyebrows.

''What? No, no, no, we are not a couple'' Aria clarified and the old lady tilted her head to the side.

''My apologies, I just assumed… the way he protects you…'' she said and not until now Aria noticed how Dean actually was standing. He had his arms around her, not touching her but around like a fence so no one could bump into her or come too close, giving her enough of space to feel comfortable compared to the others. She blushed and the lady smiled.

''Kiddo take this from me, that boy cares for you'' she said and Aria cleared her throat as she gave away a nod.

Meanwhile over where Caroline stood, a random guy was standing a little too close to her according to Roman. The third stop was made and people started to enter and exit. In the chaos, someone's bag gave Caroline a push and she stumbled back; ready to fall as the guy caught her.

''Gotcha''

''Thank you'' she smiled as he helped her regain her balance.

''No problems, now would you mind telling your boyfriend to stop glaring at me?'' the guy chuckled and Caroline blinked confused. She turned to find Roman muttering and Seth holding him back. She sighed.

''Excuse me'' she said to the guy and he nodded, smiling.

''What's wrong with you, he helped me'' Caroline snapped when she was in front of Roman.

''Yeah I noticed, does these things happen every time you take the subway?'' he snorted.

''Twice'' she hissed and turned her back against him. Seth chuckled behind Roman and was hit by a hard elbow that made him yelp. Pleased, Roman smiled as Seth cursed.

''Here'' the forth stop was their destination and Aria elbowed them towards the exit. Well now they know where she got her club skill from.

''Freedom!'' Seth burst out as they finally made it to oxygen. The girls chuckled.

''The buss goes…'' as Caroline was explaining, the buss crossed them.

''Now'' she sighed.

''Okay, well now you know. It will come within an hour again so go shop or something, we really have to get to work''

''May we come? I'm actually hungry; boys?'' Seth said and they nodded in agreement.

''If you must'' Aria muttered and they walked past two blocks before the girls turned and stepped into a diner.

''Morning George'' Aria stole a cookie from what seemed like the chef and placed a kiss on his cheek as a payment.

''Missed you Evens'' the round man smiled and Aria disappeared behind the desk.

Dean grumbled something and Caroline chuckled.

''He's 54, scumbag'' she shook her head and followed Aria.

As the boys were looking at the menu, Aria walked out again. She had her hair up in a ponytail, dressed in a black t-shirt, black jeans and white shoes. As she walked towards them, she tied a red apron around her waist.

''Something suitable?'' she mocked as she picked up a pen and block from her apron.

''I'll trust your picking'' Seth said and closed the menu.

''Me too'' Roman said, doing the same.

''Deano?'' the girl said looking at her block, ready to write. When no answer came, she peeked up to find him staring at her.

''What?'' she said confused.

''It's a nice outfit'' Seth grinned and the girl shook her head smiling.

''Give him the same as us and drinks; wine?'' Roman looked at her and she snorted.

''Beers it'll be'' she smiled as she gathered their menus. They chuckled, understanding they didn't serve wine.

She disappeared just as Caroline came out, same outfit as Aria.

Fifteen minutes later, the bell rang.

''Coming!'' Aria yelled before finishing up her current order.

''Is table five done?'' another, old lady, asked her. Dressed in the same outfit.

''Yepp, table eleven however…''

''Gotcha'' the lady winked.

''Thanks Donna'' Aria smiled as she lifted three plates in one hand and took a tray with her other.

''Housing favorite; hamburger with sweet potato fries. Contains bacon, tomato, halloumi and other stuff I can't remember'' she said, placing down the three plates in front of each of them.

''And your beers'' she added, lifting them of the tray.

''Damn girl'' Roman grinned before observing the meal in front of him.

''How many works here?'' he asked when the bell rang again.

''Waitresses; five. But we usually work four at the time. In the kitchen they're three and then of course the boss'' she said, turning to see if someone took the order and Caroline did.

''When does your shift end?'' Seth grabbed the burger and took a bite.

''Omg, that's amazing'' his eyes widened. The three of them couldn't even remember the last time they ate with their hands.

''I know. Twelve'' she said and they stared at her.

''Midnight?'' Dean frowned.

''Not all life are fairytales'' she shrugged, smiling.

''Miss!'' someone yelled from the corner and Aria turned.

''Coming! I'll check on you later'' she said and left them.

''What?! I kissed her?!'' Dean stared at them. The boys had finished their burgers and were now chatting as they ate their fries.

''No, _close,_ but no'' Roman chuckled.

''You mean you really don't remember?'' Seth frowned and Dean shook his head no, stunned and a little embarrassed over his behavior last night.

''I didn't order this!'' someone yelled and they turned to see a man screaming at Caroline.

''But sir you…'' she tried but the man banged his fist on the table, making Caroline jump.

''I want my money back!'' he screamed and the girl started to sob. Roman stood but Aria was right there to push him back down.

''Sit'' she commanded him like a dog before walking over to Caroline.


	7. Chapter 7

''See ya George'' Aria placed a cookie in her mouth and slid her jacket on.

''Night Evens'' the man said behind her and she waved as the door shut. Caroline was standing by the sidewalk, smiling at her phone. Aria rolled her eyes before she walked up to her friend while pulling her hair up into a ponytail and enjoying the cooling wind against her neck.

''Stop smiling like that, it makes me sick'' she said and Caroline peeked up from the phone, only to place a nudge on Aria's shoulder.

''Fuck off'' Caroline muttered and Aria grinned.

''What is he writing?'' Aria didn't really care, but the taxi hadn't arrived yet so she figured she would kill some time. They don't take the subway this late.

''Just about the rude man that yelled at me; he is so sweet! Look,'' Caroline turned the screen against Aria and Aria sighed.

''You do know that's your job, right? It's not even the first time like wh…'' she paused, scanning through their conversation.

''Babe?'' she frowned and looked at Caroline that lit a smile.

''Okayyy…'' Aria looked down the road in hope to see the taxi, but no.

''Where is it?'' they called fifteen minutes ago and usually it's waiting on them when they exit the restaurant.

''Should I call Roman?'' Caroline said and Aria turned to give her the killer gaze.

''Is that a yes?''

Ten more minutes went by and they pretty much accepted the fact that the taxi wouldn't come.

''Wonderful'' Aria groaned as they walk along the road.

''Why are you not complaining?'' Aria turned to Caroline that is usually the one that whines when something like this happens. Caroline peeked up from her phone when she realized Aria was talking to her.

''Huh?'' she said, making Aria freeze.

''You didn't'' Aria threw her head backwards and Caroline pouted.

''But he offered himself and; Where are you going?!'' Caroline threw her arms in the air as she followed a muttering Aria.

x x x

''Hi'' Roman said, pulling up beside Caroline.

''You really didn't have to'' she smiled.

''Don't mention it'' he smiled back softly and they locked eyes.

''Where is Aria?'' Dean interrupted the moment and now Roman noticed it was only Caroline standing by the sidewalk.

''Uhmm…'' Caroline rubbed her neck uncomfortable.

''She kind of… found another driver'' she said and the boys frowned.

''What do you mean?'' Dean asked confused and she sighed.

''Jason called and,'' Caroline made circular movements with her hands and now Seth peeked out as well.

''Like in her ex?'' Caroline nodded.

''She always forgives him'' she sighed, climbing into the car.

After a quick fight, they drove to pick up Aria. Caroline didn't have much of a choice consider the fact that she was in their car.

''She's not gonna like it'' Caroline bit her bottom lip. Dean muttered something and Caroline sighed.

''Here'' the car didn't even have a chance to stop before Dean stumbled out and up to the door, banging on it.

''I swear I'm gonna regret this'' Caroline groaned, following him.

''What the hell?'' a guy; tall, brunette, toned and shirtless; opened the door.

''Aria?'' Dean stepped forward but was pushed back by the guy that protected his territory. He was about to snap when Caroline stepped forward.

''Jason! Long time, we were just wondering if Aria was here?'' she tried her best to smile, she couldn't stand him.

''Blondie? No, I dropped her off ten minutes ago…'' he turned his gaze back to Dean and then to the two other men behind him.

''Ohh, sorry for bothering you this late. We should…'' she gripped Dean's wrist and started to pull him away.

''C'mon!'' she sighed.

''Hey buddy'' Jason said and they turned to see a grin on his face. He was referring to Dean.

''Just a brotherly advice… she likes to be on top'' he smirked and Caroline released her grip around Dean's wrist.

The noise his fist gave away still echoed in Caroline's ears.

Dean breathed heavily, glaring down at Jason that had fallen to the ground by the hit. He was covering his cheek with his hand but sick as he was; he was grinning.

''Let's go'' Caroline pulled slightly Dean against her and he followed.

''Does it hurt?'' Caroline said concerned as she looked at Dean who was rubbing his fist with his other hand while he looked out through the window. He didn't answer but connecting to that noise again, she was pretty sure it hurt.

When Roman parked the car, Caroline considered telling them to go home. But she didn't have the heart to do so.

''Aria?'' Caroline opened the door.

''What took you so long? Did you have car-sex?'' Aria's voice came from the living room and Caroline froze as she was taking her shoes off. She blushed hearing how Seth chuckled and Roman slapping him.

''Hi Roman'' you could hear the grin behind Aria's greeting.

''Hi'' Roman shook his head and Caroline sighed before walking into the living room. Aria was lining on the couch, earphones in her ears. She took a big inhale.

''So we went to see Jason…'' Caroline said and Aria ripped the earphones off.

''You what?'' she sat and raised her eyebrows.

''Believe it or not, it wasn't my idea…'' she nodded back towards the boys.

''And?'' Aria knew something had happened.

''I'm pretty sure Dean broke his jaw'' Seth chuckled and Aria shook her head.

''You know what, I'm not even gonna ask why'' she knew Jason, he probably deserved it.

''I thought you were staying with him?'' Caroline continued.

''I was, but I didn't'' a smile crossed Caroline's face hearing Aria say that. She was proud. Suddenly Aria rose and went up to Dean. She took his fist between her hands and observed it. She had noticed he was rubbing it.

''I hope it was his left side because I placed a slap there before you'' she grinned and he chuckled.

''C'mon, let's get you some ice'' she said, dragging him into the kitchen.

''Well, looks like you're sleeping here'' Caroline was looking at the clock.

''I am not taking the couch'' Roman pointed a warningly finger at Seth and he sighed.

''Fine, I deserve that. But if I hear any noises… I swear I will sleep in the car'' he warned back and Roman chuckled while Caroline blushed.

''Aria, you won't mind if…'' Caroline walked into the kitchen but froze when she saw Aria and Dean making out. She turned around.

''Nope she won't'' she rubbed her neck uncomfortable as Seth and Roman frowned confused. Peeking behind her, they grinned.

''Dammit'' Seth said, still grinning.

* * *

 **So, so, _SO_ sorry for the time it took to post this chapter but school has really, _really,_ been hell the past two weeks. But now I'm back!**


	8. Chapter 8

''So?'' Caroline grinned as soon as Aria walked into their bedroom.

''What?'' Aria said, pulling her tank top over her head and entering a big t-shirt instead.

''What do you mean _what?_ You know what I mean'' Caroline said, throwing a pillow a her. Aria caught the pillow and threw it right back at her friend.

''It was just a kiss''

''Right, just a kiss'' Caroline smirked and Aria shook her head before taking a seat on her bed.

''Showing my gratitude you know'' Aria shrugged and laid down.

''He fancies you, don't play with him'' Caroline said, knowing Aria.

''It was just a kiss Caroline, no emotions what so ever. From both sides'' Aria turned her back against Caroline.

''You sure about that?'' Caroline said.

''Yes. Stop talking and go to bed'' Aria whined, pulling the blanket tighter.

''About that, I'm sleeping with Roman tonight'' Caroline said.

''Good for you, turn the lights off now'' Aria replied and Caroline shook her head, turning the lights off.

x x x

''C'mon!'' Aria whined, her legs crossed as she jumped up and down.

''Caroli…!'' she banged on the door and it opened. Caroline came out and stormed past her as Aria blinked confused. She looked after her before turning her gaze into the bathroom.

''What did you do?'' she shook her head at Roman and he threw his arms in the air.

''Nothing!'' he yelled and Aria raised her brows, smiling.

''You know what, forget it. Why do I…'' he said passing her and continuing his mumbling.

''I was joking!'' Aria chuckled but then remembered why she had banged on the door for about five minutes. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

''What a relief'' she walked out after a while, only to found Roman upset and Caroline arms across her chest.

''No? Not a good time? Okay I'll just…'' Aria pointed against the kitchen and walked against it in hope to not get involved.

''Actually it's perfect timing'' Roman stopped her and she sighed.

''Look, whatever this,'' she waved her arms around them.

''Is. I really don't,'' she lifted her hands in defense and started to walk backwards.

''Roman is right, it is perfect timing because now he can say bye to you'' Caroline tilted her head to the side as a mocking movement, her arms still across her chest.

''But Dean and Seth are getting food?'' Aria frowned confused.

''Exactly my thought Caroline'' Roman narrowed his eyes on her.

''Do I even exist? No? Nice'' Aria rolled her eyes.

''Your two buddies are getting pizza, so unfortunately it's not a goodbye yet… which you would have known if you had listened'' Caroline snapped and Roman dragged his hand down his face.

''You know what, I'll just go into the kitchen'' he growled.

''Fine''

''Fine''

They looked at each other for a while before Roman turned around with a sigh. He then walked into the kitchen.

Aria looked after him before turning to Caroline.

''Okay I'll act like I care… what happened?'' she asked. Usually she doesn't get involved in situations like this since she likes to be left out of love related nonsense.

''Nothing!'' Caroline yelled, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

''Okayyy…'' Aria turned her head against the kitchen and with a sigh, she walked in. Roman was sitting by the table, scrolling on his phone.

''Mind telling me why she's so upset?'' she decided to ask Roman instead. He looked up at her.

''Why don't you ask her instead'' he grumbled.

''I did'' she said and he looked at her before nodding. He placed his phone down and leaned back in his seat, left arm hanging over the seat back.

''I simply asked her to consider a different… lifestyle'' he said and Aria raised her brows before crossing her arms across her chest.

''And what exactly did you mean by that?'' she said and he sighed.

''See, now you're doing it too! I just want the best for her, I mean look around; the roof is dilapidated and she…''

 _''We''_ Aria snapped and Roman shook his head.

''You don't get it'' he said, returning to his phone. Aria opened her mouth but was interrupted, the front door opened.

''Pizza!'' Dean's voice was heard and she turned to see him and Seth enter the kitchen.

''What did we miss?'' Dean asked, placing the pizzas on the table. Roman turned his gaze away and mumbled something. Dean turned questioningly toward Aria but she turned her gaze away as soon as they locked eyes. He opened his mouth but didn't have the chance to speak.

''What took you so long!'' Caroline snapped as soon as she walked into the kitchen.

''Twenty minutes?'' Seth raised his brows.

''Don't talk back!'' she growled and he raised his hands in defense.

''Roman I think your lady needs…'' Seth begun.

''You know what; time for you to go'' Caroline interrupted him.

''What? Now? We just bought pizza…'' Dean begun confused.

''The world is bigger than pizza!'' Caroline roared and he looked at her. Eventually he nodded and turned around.

''See ya'' he said.

Aria shook her head at Caroline before grabbing a box and following Dean.

''Where do you think you're going?! Come bac…''

''I'm with Aria'' Seth interrupted her before taking a pizza box of his own and walking out the door.

''Oh, so now I'm the bad guy! Perfect!'' she turned to Roman, he was already looking at her.

x x x

''Hey'' Dean didn't look up. He knew who it was.

''Hi'' he said. She took a seat beside him on the stairs before placing the box in front of him.

''Pizza?'' she smiled and he shook his head no.

''I'm good''

''Then more to me'' she shrugged and took a slice. He turned to her and watched as she ate. She lifted one brow and brought the pizza box even closer to him. Dean smiled and grabbed a slice.

''Why is she acting like a…''

''A bitch?'' Aria smiled and Dean nodded.

''Roman'' she shrugged.

''And they're not even a couple yet,'' Dean shook his head.

''Still they argue like an old married one'' Aria added and Dean chuckled, agreeing.

''There we go! Why did you get so upset anyway?'' Aria smiled when she heard Dean laugh.

''She reminded me of someone in that moment'' he said thoughtful.

''What happened?'' she asked, understanding this someone must had been close to him.

''You think you know people,'' a pause.

''And then they surprise you'' he shrugged and she nodded.

''Sometimes, sometimes it's not the person who change,'' she said, grabbing another pizza slice.

''It's just the mask that falls off'' she took a bit and started to shew. He observed her for a while before a smile came across his face.

''Not just a pretty face after all'' he grinned and she chuckled.

''Love is so weird'' he added, shaking his head and she agreed by nodding.

''That's why you shouldn't fall in love. Fall off a bridge. I hurts less'' she said, a sad smile behind her hint.

He nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

''Caroline, what does ' _cygyaohln'_ mean?'' Aria entered the apartment again, followed by Dean. She turned her phone to show the text she just achieved.

'' _'_ _Can you get your ass over here like now'_! God, and why the hell did it take you so long?!'' Caroline yelled at her and Aria blinked confused.

Caroline finally let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

''I'm sorry, please just help me get the guys out of here'' she said, placing her hand over her forehead.

''What is up with you?'' Aria frowned.

''Don't mind Aria, we were just leaving'' Roman appeared, Seth was behind him.

''We were?'' Dean frowned and Roman gave him a glare.

''We were'' Dean said, half scared.

As the guys climbed into their car, Aria was the only one waving _bye_ by the entrance. With a sigh, she returned up to the apartment and found Caroline asleep in her bed. This was so weird, even for Caroline. Sure that Roman may have angered her a bit but usually she doesn't overact like this.

''Taking a shower'' Aria said loud, not sure if Caroline heard her or not.

x x x

''You okay man?'' Dean broke the awkward silence that laid in the air.

''Fine'' Roman said between his teeth and Seth meet Dean's eyes in the hindsight.

Suddenly Roman's phone lit and Dean picked it up to see who it was.

''Who's ' _The BFF'_?'' Dean asked, reading his screen. Roman turned to look at the phone before he turned his gaze back toward the road again.

''Your girlfriend'' he muttered and Dean raised a brow.

''Then you won't mind if I pick up'' Dean said, pressing the green button and placing the phone against his ear.

''Roman?'' the voice said.

''Aria?'' Dean said a little stunned and turned to look at Roman who just had called her his girlfriend.

''Dean? Where's Roman?'' the girl asked and Dean pressed the Bluetooth-button on the car.

''Here'' he said and the phone went on speaker through the car.

''Roman?'' Aria said but got no reply. Dean gave Roman a nudge and he sighed before pressing the red button on the screen. He hung up.

''Dude!'' Seth whined, not pleased over his friend's behavior. Roman held his eyes locked on the road.

The rest of the drive was driven in silence.

x x x

Two days later:

''Of all days' bro,'' Seth puffed in exhaustion.

''You had to pick the one with the heat wave'' he continued, bending down to catch his breath.

''You two invited yourself along'' Roman frowned, placing his hand on his hip as Dean finally caught up with them.

''We need to go back'' Dean said between his puffs.

''My lungs are somewhere along the mountain'' he whined, tensing his face by the pain that flew through his body.

''I'm hiking to the top, you two suit yourself'' Roman replied as he plugged his earphones into his ears. He then turned around and continued his running. Dean and Seth exchanged gazes and with a moan, the followed.

''Finally!'' Dean crashed on the ground when they reached the top.

''Why did you two insist so on following?'' Roman asked, taking his sweaty t-shirt off.

''Just making sure you don't throw yourself off the cliff'' Seth said, kicking lightly on Dean to make sure he was still alive. Dean let out a moan and Seth closed his eyes before bending down to regain his heartbeats.

''I've told you, I'm fine'' Roman muttered.

''Sure you are'' Seth replied as he now looked around in hope to find a water source nearby. His eyes locked on a stand.

''10 bucks for a bottle of water? What are they trying to do? Kill me?!'' Seth widened his eyes.

''Here'' Roman said and gave Seth 20 dollar.

''Robbery'' Seth muttered as he made his way toward the stand. He come back just as angry as before, if not more upset.

''Robbery I'm telling you'' he muttered as he handed Roman a bottle. The Samoan chuckled before placing the bottle against his lips and starting to gulp.

''Deano'' Seth once again kicked on his friend and a moan escaped the blonde's body.

''Open'' Seth said and Dean opened his mouth. Seth tilted the bottle to the side and let the water run down into Dean's mouth. He immediately flew up into seated position and started to cough. Seth chuckled before placing the bottle against his own lips and gulping.

''Asshole'' Dean mumbled as he dried his mouth with the back of his hand.

''C'mon, time to go home and shower'' Roman said and both Dean and Seth turned quickly to stare at him.

''You mean we have to take the same way down?'' Dean widened his eyes.

''The whole way?'' Seth added and Roman nodded.

''Obviously, you thought they had an elevator at the top?'' he mocked and the guys gave him a death stare.

''Just give us a moment huh?'' Dean suggested but Roman shook his head no.

''You've had enough of rest, let's go'' he said impatiently and they stared at him.

''I'm getting slightly concerned about you buddy'' Seth frowned and Dean nodded in agreement.

''I'm fine'' Roman growled and turned around, ready to head back. Seth was about to argue before he spotted something.

''You know what, perhaps you're right I mean this is really good training and we should continue while we're still warm'' Seth said a little nervously and Dean turned to stare at him.

''Say what?!''

''Yes Dean, I mean we wouldn't want to give up now that we've come so long, right?'' Seth said as he locked eyes with Dean, trying to make him understand. Dean blinked confused and Seth tensed before moving his gaze to the side and back again at Dean. Dean frowned and glanced to the direction Seth had aimed him against.

''Oww! Yeah, umh... warm'' Dean became so nervous that he failed to handle the situation smoothly and Seth ran his hand down his face. Roman frowned and turned around to see what Dean had become so nervous about. His eyes narrowed.

''Surprise'' Aria snorted with a smile as Caroline and Roman locked eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

''Well this is not awkward at all'' Aria said as she tipped back and forth on her toes. Dean chuckled at her and Seth shook his head while Roman and Caroline just stared at one another.

''Hi'' Caroline said at last and Roman waited a while before throwing away a nod. An awkward silence followed before Aria locked eyes with Seth, he just shrugged and she shook her head; thinking.

''Ohh'' Aria said as she dragged her phone up. She pleased it against her ear and started to tilt her head against all kind of sides.

''Hello?'' she said.

''Hello?!'' she continued as she walked further away.

''There is no reception up her what is she… ouch!'' Dean begun but was nudged by Seth.

''I think she needs help, Dean come'' Seth said and gave Dean a glare. Dean muttered something before walking against Aria, leaving Roman and Caroline alone. They just stood there and looked at one another for a while.

''Hi'' Roman said at last and Caroline replied with a nod. Roman smiled before taking a big inhale.

''How are you?'' he said as he lowered his shoulders.

''Fine, and you?'' she asked.

''Been better'' he said with a soft smile and she frowned. Roman nodded against Dean and Seth that seemed to be arguing with Aria.

''They have this idea that I'm about to do something stupid'' he explained and Caroline tilted her head to the side.

''Well, are you?'' she asked and he waited a while before nodding.

''Truth is; I'm not doing so great without you'' he said honestly and she looked stunned at him. Not expecting that answer to come out of his mouth. This made him laugh.

''Are you still mad?'' he asked now and she gave him a soft smile in response.

''No, I overreacted; there was just so much going on you know. The apartment was a wreck, I was doing bad at work, money was an issue and I had my period on top of all that and you just came and hit me with too much at the same time. I'm sorry I threw you out, I now see you only wanted to help'' she answered a little embarrassed which only made him smile.

''No I get it; my timing was bad. So?'' he held out his hand and she looked at it before chuckling.

''We cool'' she said, taking his hand and shaking it.

''They shook hands'' they heard someone whisper behind them and Caroline turned to see Aria, Seth and Dean spying on them. As soon as they saw her, they started to act like they were in a conversation.

Roman started to laugh and Caroline shook her head.

''Well, this looks like good news'' Seth walked up to them and he and Roman made a handshake.

''Yeah, how did the phone call go?'' Roman smirked and looked at Aria.

''Phone call? Right! Good, wonderful'' Aria said a little nervous and Roman chuckled.

''Now that, whatever this is, is solved; can we go home? I need a shower'' Dean whined and Seth patted him on the back.

''For once, I agree'' he said.

''Yeah, me too'' Aria lifted a hand to agree with the two brothers. Roman chuckled before looking at Caroline.

''So, I guess I see you around'' he smiled against Caroline and she smiled back, nodding.

With that, he turned to force Seth and Dean to run down again.

''Is it just me, or do you think I'm too pale?'' Caroline who hadn't let her gaze drop from Roman, now turned to Aria who were observing her arms. She frowned.

''Sometimes I look at you and wonder how we even became friends…'' she shook her head and Aria gave her a smirk.

''Because you love me'' Aria teased and Caroline chuckled.

''Let's go home''

x x x

''What is up with you two?!'' Roman said irritated. He had just got out of the shower.

''Would you relax?!'' Seth snapped back. This gave him headache.

''Yeah man, stop being so… you'' Dean interfered.

''What are you trying to say?'' Roman frowned and Dean sighed.

''Nothing, nothing'' he shrugged while rolling his eyes.

''Okay, I'm going to bed now'' Roman said before standing.

''Now?! But…'' Seth objected.

''Was that the door? Roman go open'' Dean said and widened his eyes.

Roman turned towards Dean and frowned.

''What is wro…'' then the door actually rang. Unwillingly, he walked up to the door and opened it.

''What is this?!'' Roman frowned.

''Ehhm…'' Aria begun but Dean came to her rescue.

''Aria felt like dancing'' he said in panic.

''Really?'' she gave him a look and he shrugged, trying to explain that he panicked.

''Yeah, dancing'' she smiled before she moving her shoulders from side to side.

''I can tell'' Roman rolled his eyes.

''Okay what is going on here?'' he continued and crossed his arms.

''Umn, surprise?'' Seth tried and Roman shook his head. He was tired and was not in the mood for this.

''I'm surrounded by psychopaths'' he shook his head as he walked towards his room. As he opened the door and stepped in, he was meet by no less then Caroline. Even though he kind of expected this since Aria was here, he still was a little chocked.

''Hi'' he said, shutting the door.

''Your friends can be very… convincing'' she chuckled and he shook his head.

''Tell me about it. So what is all this?''

''They said you wanted to talk?'' she frowned.

''Of course they said'' he sighed before walking over to his bed and sitting down.

''You okay?'' he asked and she nodded.

''Actually I do have a question'' she admitted at last.

''Shot'' he said.

''Were you with someone else when we were... fighting?'' she asked a little embarrassed.

''No'' he said and looked at her instead of asking the question back. She just turned her gaze down.

''I did'' she said with a low voice. It was quiet for a while.

''Why are you telling me this?'' he asked at last.

''Because I want to give us a try, and I don't want it to begin with a lie'' she now turned her gaze back up and meet his eyes.

They just looked at each other for a while before he decided to take her hand in his. Sure he was disappointed, but again; they weren't together then either.

''I forgive you''

* * *

 **I kind of lost inspiration for this story and figured therefor that I would just end it like this. I hope you like it anyway and sorry**


End file.
